A New Life
by devildante790
Summary: An alternate ending to Evangelion. I was not satisfied with the ending. It was way to sad so I decided to make a new one. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji held up the Angel while Rei held the core to keep it from spinning. Asuka took her knife and stabbed it into the core. The Angel burst into a red liquid that spewed everywhere.

A few days later, Shinji lay in his hospital bed wondering about the next Angel attack. Then, all of a sudden, Rei walks into his room.

"Hello, Shinji."

Shinji jerked his head up. "H-hey, Rei!"

Rei kept a straight face. "Nerv headquarters has detected no more Angels..."

Shinji's eyes widen. "Wh-what!? Are you serious!?"

Rei nods. "Yes. We cannot find any trace of another Angel. After we destroyed the last one, it let off some sort of signal. They're trying to figure out what it was, but other than that...-"

"We can live a normal life now!?" Shinji smiles.

"Yes, however, we need to be ready for anything."

"Right..." Shinji lays back.

Asuka pushes her way in. "If there are no more Angels, then I guess I won't ever be able to get back in the EVA... Its not fair!" She stomps her foot.

Shinji sighs.

Asuka glares at him. "What's your problem, Stupid Shinji!?"

Shinji closes his eyes. "Can't you just enjoy the peace? We're finally done..."

"Hmph..." Asuka walks out.

Shinji sighs. "What will you be doing now that we're done, Rei?"

"I don't know..." She looks at the floor. "I guess, if its okay with you, that I'll stay with you."

Shinji blushes. "L-like how?"

"However you want me to." Rei looks at him.

"You sure you wanna spend your free time with a loser like me? I don't even do anything all day..."

"We'll find something to do. You can trust me." Rei slightly smiles.

Shinji smiles too. "Okay."

"Thank you." Rei walks out of the room.

Shinji looks up at the ceiling. "Wow... Finally we have peace..."


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka went into Rei's room.

"Hey. Why do you like that Stupid Shinji?" She grunts.

"Because he cares about me. Why do you ask?" Rei staring at the ceiling.

"Well..." Asuka runs over and kisses Rei. Rei is slightly shocked.

Asuka pulls out. "You tell no one... Got it?" Her expression turns serious and Rei nods.

"As you wish." Rei looks at Asuka as she leaves, blushing.

Rei thinks for a moment.

_Why did she do that? She surely doesn't think of me that way does she? I'll ask her about it some other time..._

The next morning, Rei got up early to get ready for her day with Shinji. She wanted to be sure that she looked her absolute best for the day.

She decided to try something new. Baggy jeans and a t-shirt. She shook her head as she tried on a dress.

"Not quite." She got out of the dress and thought for a moment.

_Why don't I just go ask him?_

She heads to Shinji's room, naked, and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Shinji yelled.

When Rei walked in, Shinji blushed and looked away.

"What do you wish for me to wear today?"

Shinji blushes. "A-anything. A-a t-shirt and j-jeans would even be f-fine..."

Rei nods and goes back to her room and puts on a bra then puts on panties. Then, she ppulls on an old Nintendo shirt. She had heard that before the second impact, Nintendo was a big video game selling company. The company, however, was destroyed during the second impact.

Then, she put on a pair of simple jeans. Then, she puts on socks and shoes.

"Okay. Now Shinji." She walks out into the hall and sees Asuka.

_Maybe I should talk to her..._

"Asuka!" Rei called out.

Asuka jerked her head and met Rei's eyes. "H-hey Rei!"

Rei walks towards Asuka and pulls her out into the hall. "What was the whole kiss about yesterday?"

Asuka blushes. "Well... You're just... So quiet... And peaceful... If I could be with you... I thought maybe it could rub off on me a little. So I'm gonna be around you more often."

Rei stares into her eyes. "Really?"

Asuka nods. "I'm s-s-sssorry..." She forced the words out of her mouth.

"Don't be. I understand. Now if you want to be with me and Shinji today then you're free to come... However," she leans in and whispers,"If you're gonna be a little bitch then I'm gonna personally escort you away from us. Got it?"

"Tch. Whatever." Asuka walks to her room.

Rei sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Shinji was out of bed and dressed. He walked out with Rei and Asuka to a cliff where they could see all of Tokyo 3.

"Wow. They had to rebuild it twice?" Asuka sighs.

"Yes. Due to the second impact and Angel attacks its been rebuilt twice." Rei explains.

"People must really care about this city." Asuka sits in the grass.

"Its because people have hope that this city won't go down. People relied on us to keep it up." Shinji smiles.

"They _used _ to rely on us. Now they have no use for us and I'll probably be sent back to Europe." Asuka lays back.

"It's your decision. They can't make you go if you don't want to." Rei sits.

"Why do you care?" Asuka says grumpily.

Rei puts on a mad expression.

Asuka sighs and closes her eyes. "Right..."

"Something wrong?" Shinji sits.

Asuka growls. "Its none of your business, Stupid Shinji."

"Okay geez... Calm down. I was just asking." Shinji sighs.

"I know Japan is small and there is barely any privacy or room to sleep, but I'm getting used to it. If I went back to Europe now, I don't think I could handle so much space." Asuka smiles.

"That's all?" Shinji asks.

"Well... And another reason I can't say."

"Come on. We're friends. You can tell me." Shinji sits straight, looking at Asuka.

"Didn't I tell you to mind your damn business!?" Asuka yells.

"Right! Sorry..." Shinji rubs the back of his neck.

"Ice cream anyone?" Rei holds out a couple of ice cream bars.

"What!? When the hell did you get those?" Shinji's eyes widen.

"I bought them when you weren't watching."

Asuka takes one. "It doesn't matter when she got it. What matters is she got it! Mmm~ Ice cream..." She pulls the wrapper off and eats the bar slowly.

Shinji takes one and starts eating one too and so does Rei.

"Ah man. I forgot how delicious ice cream was..." Shinji smiles.

Rei sits and eats quietly. Asuka glances at her and mimics her.

"Why are you two so quiet? I expect it from you, Rei, but Asuka. Is something wrong? You can tell me." Shinji says, concerned.

"For the third fucking time... Mind your own damn business, Stupid Shinji! It doesn't concern you!" Asuka yells, aggrevated.

"Okay fine. Rei, what's wrong with Asuka?" Shinji asks.

Asuka hits Shinji on the head.

Rei sighs. "I'll tell you later..."


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes later, they went to a restaurant for something to drink. When Asuka went to the bathroom, Rei told Shinji eveything.

Shinji almost spit out his drink. "She what!?"

"She's most likely in love with me. She kissed my yesterday..." Rei looks at the ground.

"W-well. How do you feel?" Shinji asked, blushing.

"Well... I kind of feel attracted to her..." Rei blushes slightly.

"Then... You should tell her."

"I'm too embarrassed..." Rei closes her eyes.

"Well... I'll be right behind you okay? I promise." Shinji smiles.

Rei looks up at him and nods.

"Good. Now we wait for her." Shinji sips his drink.

Asuka returns a few seconds later.

Rei blushes. "Lets... Go back to the cliff..."

Asuka sighs. "We gotta walk aaallll the way back!? Awwww..." She whines.

About 15 minutes later, they're back at the cliff.

Shinji nods at Rei and Rei sighs.

"Asuka... I... I love you..."

Asuka eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"I love you Asuka. As much as you love me..." Rei blushes.

"Rei..." Asuka blushes too.

Rei hugs Asuka. "Shinji knows... Its okay. He won't say anything..." Shinji smiles.

"Whatever..." Asuka hugs Rei back and holds her close.

They look each other deep in the eyes and then kiss.

Shinji looks away. "Congratulations guys." He smiles.

Asuka pulls out of the kiss. "Shut up, Stupid Shinji." She smiles,

"Thank you... Shinji..." Rei smiles.

"Anytime Rei..." Shinji sits down.

**Alright, so, I know this one is short but I felt good about it so. Here it is. This is not the end. I will continue this for awhile. Please keep reading and thanks for the support.**


End file.
